


Waves

by mistalucilfer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Trans Kurapika, they have two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistalucilfer/pseuds/mistalucilfer
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo go to the beach with their sons, Cobalt and Jasperso much fluff, it's actually tooth rotting
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	Waves

Chrollo Kurta Lucilfer skimmed over the small text of his book. He could hear the soft crashing waves and seagulls and other families with screaming children around him, but he paid it no mind. 

His bright grey eyes flicked over to his husband, Kurapika. He was laying on his back, asleep under the warm sun. He looked like a warm loaf of perfectly made bread with the tan he'd managed. Kurtas did always tan nicely, according to the blonde.

He'd been laying there for quite some time, and Chrollo was getting a bit worried. He didn't want his love to burn. Slowly, he leaned over to scoop Kurapika into his arms, careful not to disturb him.

Kurapika shuffled around a bit, getting comfortable in his new setting, deciding to rest his head against Chrollo's strong chest, arms coming around his waist told hold him close. He had always been clingy when he was sleeping.

Chrollo settled back on their picnic blanket, resting the smaller male in his lap, pressing soft kisses to his forehead. He reached back for his book to return to his place. Kurapika could sleep for as long as he wanted.

Cobalt and Jasper, their two lovely sons, came rushing out of the water. Hand in hand, they made their way over to the married couple, yelling.

Chrollo looked at them and quickly placed a finger to his lips, subtly gesturing to their sleeping father. The boys quieted down immediately, slapping each other on the arms for being loud. They settled on the blanket with Chrollo, looking at Kurapika.

Cobalt reached forward and moved a piece of Kurapika's hair from his face. He knew it'd annoy him when he woke up. The blonde stirred, and everyone winced, hoping he wouldn't be grumpy upon waking up. 

His soft brown eyes opened softly, taking in the sights around him, focusing on his husband. He leaned up to nuzzle his upturned nose against Chrollo's cheek, a smile making it's way onto his lips. Chrollo laughed, and turned his head to nuzzle back against his dearest.

"Gross." Jasper commented, earning him a slap on the back of the head from his older brother.

"Pipe down. Let them be happy." Cobalt scolded him, putting his hands on his hips the same way Kurapika did when he was scolding them.

Kurapika laughed at them, removing himself from Chrollo to take both of his sons into his arms. Both hugged him back, squeezing him around his small waist, almost fighting over space in his hold.

"Don't fight, there's only so much of me." Kurapika joked, kissing the tops of their heads. 

"Hey! You're actually warm for once!" Jasper exclaimed, Kurapika laughed again. He was constantly cold, he couldn't help it.

Chrollo sighed, and leaned over to embrace all three of them, laying his head atop the blonde's. Cobalt and Jasper extended their arms to hold him too.

"I love you all." Chrollo murmured, and a soft chorus of "We love you too.." replied.

**Author's Note:**

> They're all v happy 😊
> 
> also, just to clarify, Cobalt is the older brother he's 14, Jasper is 12 
> 
> credit to kleptoaranea for helping me come up with all of this on twitter <3 <3


End file.
